Emergancy plan a
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: The Warblers are under the impression that Klaine is no longer and set about to make it right. Set during season 2 while Kurt is still at Dalton. Klaine! Rated T :D


**Hi guys! So this little thought popped into my head and I couldn't not write it. For those of you who read** _A Mothers Love _**this is a thank you for giving me so many great reviews! Love you all! **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for editing this! So glad that she is back becuase I have missed her so much! **

The_ Warblers are under the impression that Klaine is no longer and set about to make it right. Set during season 2 while Kurt is still at Dalton. Klaine!_

* * *

><p><strong>Emergency plan A<strong>

_Warblers (and any other student of Dalton Academy who stumbles into this),_

_If, by some horrible and tragic turn of events, Klaine (Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel) break up please use the following emergency plans: _

_Lock them in the janitor's cupboard at the far end of the school. This is rarely used by the janitors since another was installed and there are fewer teachers monitoring those hallways. Rotate shifts of standing guard until the two talk about why they broke up and eventually un-break up. _

_Send flowers to each from the other with a romantic song/poem/letter until they crack and run back into each other's arms like they do in the sappy romantic comedies (which we've obviously never watched)._

_Sit them both down calmly and talk to them about it and explain why they are the cutest couple until they break and kiss and make up (not in front of us, though. We love them but that would just be uncomfortable, especially considering how carried away they can get)._

_If these plans do not work, abandon all hope at love because if these two can't make it work then we are all screwed. _

_Sincerely,  
>Wes, David and Thad (the Warblers' councilmen). <em>

Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval looked at the emergency plans, wearing matching expressions of horror and sadness. "I never thought this day would come," Jeff breathed, staring down at the paper clutched in his hand.

"Me neither," Nick sighed, patting his friend's shoulder, "but we have to use this."

"Use what?" Wes asked, coming up to them in the study hall, books tucked up under his arm. He took one look at the emergency plans, his eyes widening. He dropped his books onto the table with a thud – earning himself a stony glare from the librarian, the likes of which he prided himself on never receiving; he had a reputation to uphold, but these were exceptional circumstances – and ripped the sheet from Jeff's hand. "NO!" Wes groaned loudly. "Why do you have these?"

"I thought it was obvious," Nick replied, never moving his eyes from the paper. "Klaine have broken up."

"When?" Wes demanded, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"I don't know –" Jeff started, but Wes cut him off.

"Then it can't be true!" He interrupted, slamming the paper down on the table. "I refuse to believe it. You saw the looks they were giving each other in Warbler rehearsal only last week; they're disgustingly in love with one another. Blaine even suggested that we do Teenage Dream for Regionals! That's their 'let's have eye-sex across the choir room' song!" Wes insisted, desperately.

"Wes, they have a million songs like that," Nick reminded him, "but you're missing the point. Tell him, Jeff."

Jeff nodded solemnly, complying with Nick's wishes. "Blaine's been sulking and Kurt's had a really bad temper all morning – he told me that my uniform was disgusting and that he couldn't look at me while I was wearing it; he apparently forgot that he was wearing exactly the same thing – and I was talking to Blaine about Regionals and he said that he isn't fussed about getting a solo anymore," he shuddered at the mere thought. "You know that can only mean one thing."

"We need an emergency Warblers meeting right now," Wes decided. He straightened up and swept his books off the table and into his arms, striding out quickly. Without looking over his shoulder he called out to the other two. "Hurry up, you two; we don't have much time."

Jeff and Nick quickly scrambled to their feet, grabbing their things and hurrying out after Wes.

* * *

><p>"I now call this meeting to an order," Thad called out over the room. "You may be wondering why we are gathered now and why two of our members are missing but we have a serious problem – one that rivals the time Wes lost his gavel."<p>

Wes scoffed. "Well, I wouldn't go that far –"

"Klaine has come to an end," David announced solemnly, effectively cutting Wes off, and the boys gasped collectively.

"What? No way," Trent argued but he quickly became unsure. "They're haven't, right?"

"I'm afraid my council members are correct," Wes said and a few boys groaned.

"Which plan are we using?" Jeff asked. He wanted these two back together as soon as possible, as did the rest of the Warblers. They'd waited almost a year for Blaine to find a boyfriend, having taken him under their wing when he'd arrived at Dalton, and now they couldn't let his perfect match slip away from him.

"Plan B," Wes decided and the boys grinned at one another. "_Send flowers to each from the other with a romantic song/poem/letter until they crack and run back into each other's arms like they do in the sappy romantic comedies_," he read aloud, quickly adding, "_Which obviously we've never watched._"

One of the boys snorted and a few sniggered.

"Who came up with that?" Trent asked and Wes, David and Thad exchanged worried glances before clearing their throats.

"That's not important," Thad said hastily. "We need to delegate orders. Who's going to get the flowers?"

* * *

><p>Kurt unlocked the door to his dorm room and slipped inside, shutting it behind him. He carefully draped his satchel over his chair and collapsed down onto the bed. It had been a very long and tiring day and all he wanted to do was cuddle up in bed, preferably with Blaine.<p>

He sighed and raised his head, looking around his room. His gaze landed on a vase of flowers on his desk and he frowned. He sat up and moved towards them, pulling off the card that was taped to the vase.

_Kurt,  
>I'm sorry. I'm crazy about you. You are my teenage dream. Please forgive me.<br>Blaine. _

"What the…" Kurt murmured, giving the flowers a quizzical look, as if they would tell him why the hell they were here, because he could come up with no logical explanation. There was a light knock on the door and he turned around as it opened and Blaine stuck his head in.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked and Kurt nodded. Blaine slipped inside and shut the door behind him, pausing as he caught sight of Kurt's confused look.

"Why should I be forgiving you?" Kurt questioned, holding up his card and his boyfriend frowned.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Blaine told him, holding up an identical card. He took in the flowers behind his boyfriend and his frown deepened. "Who are they from?" He asked and Kurt could detect a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"They're from you," Kurt reminded him, waving the card.

"But you don't like carnations. They make you sneeze," Blaine frowned and Kurt smiled, thrilled that Blaine had taken note of that piece of information.

Kurt walked towards his boyfriend, dropping the card onto the bed and stepping into his arms. Blaine automatically wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close. "You look adorable when you're confused," Kurt hummed and Blaine smiled at him.

"If you didn't send me flowers and I didn't send you flowers, who did?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed.

"I have no idea and it's a tad creepy," he replied. He rubbed his nose, feeling a sneeze building up. He quickly brought his hands up to his face and sneezed.

Blaine winced and rubbed Kurt's back. "I'll get rid of the flowers for you," he murmured and pressed a kiss to Kurt's flushed cheek. He released his boyfriend and picked up the vase.

"Thank you," Kurt sniffed and smiled at him. Blaine gave an answering grin and opened the door, stepping outside and shutting the door quietly behind him. He gave the flowers one last look of confusion and headed down the hall and out of sight.

Peeking out from Nick's dorm room, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David bit their lips. They had seen Blaine taking the flowers and noticed his perplexed look.

"Damn, it didn't work," David huffed and pulled himself back inside. The others followed him and looked at each other.

"Fine, we move onto plan C," Wes said and they nodded.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Blaine demanded as Wes and David frog marched him towards the choir room.<p>

"Just relax, we aren't going to hurt you," David soothed and they pushed him into the room. Blaine was surprised to see Kurt sitting on one of the couches, Nick and Jeff standing close by. Kurt shrugged at his boyfriend as he took a seat next to him.

"Why are we here?" Kurt asked hotly, crossing his arms and Blaine raised an expectant eyebrow as he waited for them to explain.

"Okay, we know that you have been having a rough patch," Nick told them gently and the boys exchanged a look of confusion.

"You can't break up!" Jeff blurted out. Wes, David and Nick shot him an exasperated look and he shrugged.

"Why are we breaking up?" Blaine asked, looking at his boyfriend with a horrified expression.

Kurt took his hand and linked their fingers together. "We aren't breaking up," he assured him and then turned to the others. "Why would you think that?"

"Well," Nick frowned, "Blaine looked miserable the other day and you had a temper. We assumed that you two had..." Nick trailed off and Kurt rolled his eyes. He and Blaine looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Kurt was angry because Finn broke something that belonged to his mother," Blaine explained. "I was upset because my brother was meant to be visiting but something came up so he couldn't. We both were having a bad day but we weren't mad at each other."

"Was it you who sent us the flowers?" Kurt asked, looking between the boys with a raised eyebrow.

"That was plan B," Wes informed them, sounding decidedly proud of himself.

"Kurt's allergic to carnations," Blaine told them.

"Blaine would never give me carnations," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine, who grinned back.

"The eye sex is back!" Jeff yelped with a broad grin.

"Jeff, you ship Klaine a little too hard," Nick informed his friend, who just shrugged in response.

"They're adorable," he supplied, as if it were obvious. "If I was gay, I'd totally be into them."

"Are you sure you're not?" Nick teased, though he couldn't deny that a small part of him was hopeful.

"Guys!" Kurt broke in, sounding frustrated, though his expression was fond.

"We appreciate you looking out for us," Blaine started, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"But this is just a little too creepy," Kurt finished and he stood, pulling his boyfriend up with him. "We're just going to go. We'll call you if we ever have a rough patch."

"Which will never happen," Blaine added. "Thanks though," he called out to them as they disappeared out the door.

"We did it," Jeff beamed with pride.

"They weren't even broken up," Wes rolled his eyes at him, "we pulled out the rule book for nothing."

"At least we know that plan B didn't work," David conceded. "And plan C seemed to work."

"I would have loved to see plan A," Nick added with a grin and the boys chuckled.

* * *

><p>"I think it's sweet they care so much," Blaine said, swinging their hands together as they made their way back to their dorm rooms.<p>

"It is," Kurt agreed quietly. "But I can't believe they thought we broke up."

Blaine looked across at his boyfriend and frowned. "You're not worried that I would break up with you, are you?" Kurt shrugged and Blaine stopped, effectively stopping his boyfriend too. "Kurt, I'm crazy about you."

Kurt smiled and tugged Blaine closer. "I'm crazy about you, too. I know you wouldn't break up with me."

"Good," Blaine grinned. "I guess I'm going to have to show you how much I'm crazy about you."

His eyes darted to Kurt's lips before he pulled him close and pressed their mouths together. Kurt's breath hitched and he melted against him, wrapping an arm around Blaine's neck, the other clutching at his blazer. Blaine started backing them towards Kurt's dorm room, his lips never leaving his boyfriend's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and please review! <strong>

**Happy reading!**


End file.
